Dark Side of the Moon
by teen.wolf.rosie
Summary: When Damon had a fling with Amanda he fell for her four year old daughter. He was mated for life. When something happens to her parents his compulsion brings her to Mystic Falls during a bad time. People are being killed or turned. The originals are going mad and Elena has just been turned, being sired to Damon. What will happen when things change and love grows...
1. Chapter 1

When Damon fell for Amanda hug didn't know she had a child and a husband at home. When he found out he compelled Amanda to forget about their little fling in Vegas. He brought her home to her husband pretending to be the honorable man. He introduced himself and gave Dan, her husband, a firm handshake. He then was introduced to their daughter, a four year old with blonde hair that was becoming a dirty blonde color and the brightest blue eyes that burned with the fire of rebellion. "Honey, I thought I told you to go to sleep?" Dan requested of his daughter. She looked at him with a serious expression on her face and just stuck her tongue out at him. Damon stifled a laugh and said, "Now it that anyway to treat your father?" She nodded her head no and started sucking her thumb. Dan held his wife trying to keep her up, seeing as how she was a little tipsy. "Would it be okay if I brought her to bed for you? I mean you have your handful with Amanda." Dan nodded in thanks and Damon scooped up the adorable little girl.

he brought her to the lilac colored room. He placed her gently in the small white bed which was placed up against the far wall and had a gate thing so she wouldn't fall out. He pulled the covers over her and brushed pieces of hair behind her ear. "Hey, if anything ever happens to your parents or your in trouble you go to Mystic Falls and find Damon or Stefan Salvator. They will help you." He compelled her and she nodded in understanding. "Even though you would most likely forget my face. You will forget you ever met me." She nodded again. He kissed her forehead and he went to compel her parents into forgetting him.

that was the last time he ever saw Amanda, Dan and their beautiful daughter until one day...

* * *

It was the middle of the night and she had just gotten off a plain and then took a bus to a train and then waved down a taxi. The taxi cab took her to a little town called Mystic Falls in Virginia. She had no idea why she was here just that she had to be here if anything bad happened. She began walking around the center of town until she saw a group of young teens heading into the Mystic Grill. She took out her wallet and saw she had ten bucks left. She was starving and decided to walk in. She sat down and waited for the waiter. It was a tall muscular football star looking guy. "What can I get you?" He asked. She looked over the menu and ordered the cheapest items, a salad and water. He nodded and put her order in.

He came back with a tall glass of water and she practically in hailed it. He looked shocked and filled it up for her. "Jesus what have you been lost in the woods or something?" She laughed, the first in a long time. "No I've been on a plan a train and a bus for the past day and a half looking for two guys I don't even know, the probably don't even leave here anymore." She said shaking her head in defeat. "Who are the guys?" He asked. She looked up at the boy and smiled."Damon and Stefan Salvator."

when she said those names the group of teens stood up approaching her. The blonde preppy looking girl smiled at her. "Hi I'm Caroline, this is Bonnie and Elena and these two 'tough guys' are Tyler and Jeremy." She said smiling and pointing at a tanner girl with dark hair and brown eyes and the other olive skin and dark eyes and hair. The two boys were tan with dark a hair and eyes as well but looked like they were going to attack me. "Why are you looking for the Salvator brothers?" She asked curious and still smiling. They were all starring me down. "Well I'm Josephine, its an embarrassing name, I know it was my great grandmas though. You can call my Josie or Joy. Umm okay this is awkward.I'm looking for them because, I don't know to be honest. I just know I'm suppose to be here if anything bad happened or I was in trouble." I said forcing a smile. I felt really uncomfortable with all their eyes on me. The preppy blonde nodded and pulled up a seat.

"Well wait until you eat and bring you to them." She smiled and they alls at down grabbing chairs. I ate one fourth of my salad. I hated eating in front of anyone not my family. I thought it looked gross when I did. I packed the test of the salad up and finished my fifth glass of water. The two boys helped with my many suit cases and loaded them in the blondes silver car. I sat up front with her as the two girls took the back seat. The three boys got into a blue truck and we headed out. "So Josie how old are you?" The girl, Elena, asked. I politely smiled and answered, "I'm sixteen but my birthday is in a few days." "Well happy early birthday." Bonnie said smiling. "Thanks" I smiled back. Caroline smiled and turned the music on the radio up. It was playing So what by Pink. I began to hum and then the rest of the girls broke out in song. I smiled and we began to sing together. It felt so unreal like we had been doing it for years. I smiled and laughed with the girls as the song ended and we pulled up to a creepy but beautiful mansion.

i stepped out and looked at every detail, seeing the beauty in it. I smiled and grabbed a bag from the trunk. Caroline took my arm in an ensuring grip and we mounted the stairs together. I took a deep breath and knocked. I tried to keep a steady breath but I was freaking out. Caroline must have sensed it and gave me a reassuring mother like back rub. I smiled and waited a few more seconds. I looked up to see the door open and a mysterious man with dark hair and the most beautiful greenish blue eyes I have ever seen. I could have gotten lost in them but was distracted when he asked me a question. "Can I help you?" He looked me up and down smiling. I couldn't breath or speak. I was a freaking statue! What was happening. Ugh this was ridiculous.

"this is Josephine, Josie. She doesn't know why but she was told to come her if she got in trouble or something happened." Caroline said in a your in trouble voice. He was shocked. His eyes widened. "Amanda was my mother." I said shyly.


	2. Chapter 2

I was extremely tired as Damon moved and we all stepped inside the house. We stood in the hallway as Damon looked me up and down. "Wow you look like your parents." He said softly. He shook his head and smiled. "I'm Damon Salvator. I knew your parents." I forced a smile and nodded. I let a soft yawn out."Elena could you bring Josie up to...um my room please?" He said smiling. He got a glare back from Elena. "Why your room?" "Because Stefan isn't going to know who she is and it's safer for her." He said starring her down. She nodded and took a bag starting up the stairs. I smiled and waved good by to the group following her.

She led me to a huge room. It was three times the size of my own room. It had a gigantic bed and a built in bathroom. The bathroom had a gorgeous tub and a glass shower. It had two sinks and a huge mirror. The bed was calling my name though. I jumped right on it pulling the blankets back. "Thanks Elena." I said smiling and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I clearly had to explain what was going on. But how did you explain that a fling you hoped lead to you falling for a four year old girl who after what like twelve years shows up at your doorstep because you compelled her to! Dammit Damon you really need to think your plans threw. Oh no how was Elena going to handle this. I mean she's sired to me. I can't tell this girl about what I am and the supernatural. This was a bad idea Damon.

I has snapped back into reality when Caroline began yelling at me for compelling this young girl. How horrible I was for being this upon her, inviting her into the supernatural and not caring. But she was right I was being selfish. I couldn't just leave her though. I don't know why or how but we were connected. Like I had been searching for her my whole life and now I found her. The good in me was her.

I was again brought back to reality when Elena slapped me. I was shocked when I put my hand to my face, not because of the pain but because of the confusion. "What the hell Damon!" She half whispered half yelled at me. "It's a long story." I said running a hand over my face. Elena and Caroline draged me into the living room and sat me down on the couch. Elena poured me a glass of scotch and I took a sip. "It all started when I had a little fling with a women named Amanda before I came here." I began and got eye rolls from all the girls. This was going to be a very long story.

when I was finished I wasn't sure if the girls thought I was insane, a Pervert, or if I was actually capable of feeling and not being selfish. I wasn't too sure to be honest but I didn't care. The silence was awakward so of course Stefan had to walk in. "Hey little brother you just missed story time." I said smiling and pouring myself a forth scotch. I patted his shoulder and head up the stairs as the girls dove in telling my insane love story with a four year old now almost seventeen year old girl who just randomly showed up on my door step with several of the teens in this town I could use a break from. I walked into my room to find the girl, Josie curled up under the blankets. her long blonde hair was a big mess in the pillows and blankets.

I started it brush the hair out of her eyes and behind her ear when she started to move. I stopped and backed up. She was starting to wake up and she was going to be hungry. It was five at night and she was going to need. I went down stairs to the kitchen and started making one of the easiest meals I could think of...tacos.

* * *

I was running for my life.

I didn't know where I was going I just sorta kept going. It was an endless darkness with the sounds of laughter and shoes hitting the pavement. I was breathing heavily and my heart was pumping. I need to breath. In through the nose out through the mouth, like my mom taught me when I would have panic attacks or asthma attacks. Something grabbed me and I turned around. I saw Damon then blackness.

complete blackness was all I saw for what felt like a very long time. Then the dream I always had. The one where I just saw eyes. It was the weirdest thing. It started with just red eyes and black veins then a vibrent yellow then whitish grey and finally one lavender and one baby blue eye.

I woke up covered in sweat, my throat completely dry and hoarse, I was saying a name I couldn't pay attention to, and Damon sitting next to me gripping both my arms shaking me violently.

"what the hell Josie! You were screaming my name. You were basically trying to get away. I had to give you baby shaking syndrome to wake you up." I wiped my face feeling the hot burning tears forming behind my eyes."I keep having bad dreams. It started with just seeing eyes, red with black veins, yellow, greyish white, and finally one lavender and one baby blue eye. I don't know why. The second dream I have, which is Usually the first one I see now is me running in darkness hearing laughter and then...well you grab me and it turns black. I never see the ending and what happens." I couldn't take holding the tears in. I collided with Damon's side and let the tears flow.

"hey it's okay now. I made tacos. There down stairs, might wanna hurry before everyone eats them." I was sitting up and running down the stairs. It wasn't a. Inhuman run but it was a prett. Fast runn. "Sorry I like tacos." I said smiling back at Damon as I head for the kitchen. I grabbed a plate and loaded up my taco, sour cream, meat, cheese, tomatoes, lettuces, and salas. I rolled it up and devoured it and started a second on the same way and eating it faster then I ran. "Sorry I like tacos!" I said wiping my mouth and smiling up at the faces. The all looked at me with shock but Damon just smiled. "Hey I like a girl who can eat." He said gaining a punch from Caroline. "Josie this is Stefan!" Caroline said pointing to the boy to her left. He was slightly pale and had light brown hair and brown eyes. I smiled and waved making yet another taco.

when I finished Damon said I could shower in his bathroom and take my time. I smiled and nodded my thanks. I grabbed a pair of pjs from my bag and my toilette and went for the beautiful bathroom. I took a shower like I always did I washed my hair and body well singing the numirous songs I had memorized in my head, Highway to Hell, Don't Fear the Reaper, ect. I was a classics kinda girl.

Once I was finish with the shower I decided I would enjoy this time and take a nice bath. I filled the tub up adding bubbles and I put on my home made face mask clipping my hair up. I got into the bath feeling like a kid again. I relaxed and sat back driffting off. I slowly for got about everything and spaced out.

when I came back to reality I was coughing up water and Damon was holding me well I was naked. It was stupid but I was feeling extremely self conscious right now. I could have died and he's seen me naked, I was more afraid of the later! "What the hell Josie!" I blushed and shrugged.

he left me to dry off and change. I brushed my teeth blow dried my hair and washed my face. I was dreading the whole suicide possibly speech. "Okay Damon I-" he grabbed my arms looked me in the eyes and said "don't do that again!" I nodded and he smiled. "Okay you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the little couch." I was embarrassed but asked, "um is it possible for you to sleep in the bed with me. I mean you'd stay on top of the covers. It's just since the dreams started I've always had my cat and dog in the bed, but you can't really bring them on a six hour plain ride, three hours on a bus an hour and a half on a train and half an hour in a cab so." I said blushing. He nodded as I crawled into the bed pulling the blankets over me. He climbed on to the bed bring a throw blanket with him. I smiled and turned so I wasn't facing him and drifted off.

that night the only dream I had was me running through the forest. I was happy and smiling. I had flowers in my hair and a beautiful blue dress on. It was an amazing dream. I was running into a huge meadow and just layed down on the grass and someone layed down next to me. It was Damon. He turned and looked at me and smiled brushing hair out of my face. He placed a gentle kiss to me cheek and I began blushing. I looked up at the sky and my eyes weren't their usual blue color. One eye was baby blue the other lavender.

I woke up gasping for breath. Damon was turning to me in a flash. "Josie what was that?" He asked just as confused as I was. I wiped my face. "I don't know Damon."


	3. Chapter 3

I was currently freaking out! I had kissed Damon in my dream. We were both awake at the same time. What the hell! I tried going back to sleep after drinking a glass of water. I inhaled and exhaled like my mother taught me when I was having panic attacks. I couldn't. I can't do this without her!

"Damon! Damon I can't I can't breath! I'm freaking out I can't breath I'm having a panic attack!" I said laying on my back looking at him. "Just um concentrate on your breath. Inhale. Exhale." He said calmly. I turned to him yelling and crying "I already tried that! I can't Damon!" He turned to me grabbing my face on both sides and kissed me. At first I tried to fight it but then I go into it. I ran my hand through his raven black hair as we kissed deeper. He parted my lips and I was gasping for breath. He stopped kissing me and smirked. "Well I can't be around every time you have a panic attack." He said chuckling. I playfully punched his chest and smiled. He pulled me close into his chest kissing the top of my head and rubbing encouraging circles into my back. "It's going to be okay Josie. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I believed him. I believed a man I barely knew because I felt in my heart the truth.

* * *

It was the truth. I wasn't going to let anything happen to Josie. I saw her dream. She was supernatural. Whatever she was I didn't care. She was my better half and I would protect her with my own life. I kept rubbing her back until she fell asleep. I listened to every breath she took. I steadied my breath to hers. I felt the beating of her heart up against my chest the sound like a lullaby that lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

when I woke up I crawled out of bed careful not to wake her. I hoped in the shower and changed. It was eight in the morning. I figured I'd make breakfast so I made cheesy eggs with toast and bacon, lots of bacon. Elena and Jeremy and Stefan all left for school so it was just me and Josie. She came running down the stairs smiling and bright eyed and bushy tailed. Her long blonde hair was up and messy. She wore this tank top that had a circle of flowers on it and ripped skinny jeans with sandals. She wore a little make up but not so much as to hide her natural beauty.

Apparently I was starring for too long because she laughed and said, "what do I have something on my face?" I shook my head no and pushed a plate of food to her. She smiled and dove right in devouring the food faster then I could. She let out a small burp and giggled. "Excuse me!" She said covering her mouth. I just couldn't help but laugh a little and smile. I took out my credit card and handed it to her. "Here take it and go buy whatever you'd like for school. Go crazy, clothes, shoes, make up, books, bags. Take Caroline you too hit it off the other day." She smiled and said her thanks. She headed up stairs and I called Caroline. Filling her in on most of what happened and she would leave school early to go shopping.

For the next two and a half hours Josie made me watch her favorite movie, Lord of the Rings. "My favorite place in that world has to be with the fairies, or elves I guess." She said smiling. After the movie finished Caroline showed yo and they went shopping well I researched...FREAKING FAIRIES!

* * *

Caroline and I had a blast shopping. We bought so much clothes, shoes, bags, makeup, hair stuff, notebooks pens, pencils, and I even bought some things for a garden if Damon would let me. We went out for lunch and talked. I decided it was time for a slight change so we went to the hair salon. I got my hair trimmed. It landed in the mid of my back and I got a lavender highlight. Then I got my nails and toes done. It felt good to be treated and to share it with a special person. "Caroline thank you. I've never had a girlfriend before. I mean I was always like sick and I always got picked on. When it got better though girls still picked on me and it's just good to be able to talk and hang out with you! Thank you!" I said shyly. She just smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Oh Josie of course! Anytime just call me." She said taking my iPhone and typing in her number, taking a picture and adding her own ringtone, PYT(Pretty Young Thing) by Michael Jackson.

She dropped me back off at the Salvator house and Damon helped carry in my things. I had at least thirty bags. He carried them up to a room across from his. He told me this would be my room but if I needed to I could still sleep with him. It was embarrassing needing to sleep with another living thing. I mean I was almost seventeen and I needed someone to comfort me after a nightmare. I hung up my clothes and placed them in draws. I put my shoes on the racks in the walk in closet. The room was amazing all he furnishings were a black cherry color, the walls a dark brown, and the bed spread was lavender. I'm not sure how but it all came together perfectly.

I was in heaven!

I spent all night organizing my room. I put my make up away and the hair products in my own bathroom. I started getting my back pack organized and picking out my outfit. Tomorrow was going to be crazy. Damon had already called the school and we just had to go in tomorrow to get my schedule and sign up for the right classes and fill out paper work.

it was around homecoming time so i wasn't missing much. I would have to go shopping with Caroline again for a dress. I was beyond nervous for my first day. I was restless. It was ten thirty when Damon knocked on my door. "Hey I have a surprise for you." he said smiling. He walked through the door with two animal crates, one smaller the other big. Inside the smaller was a black cat with a blue collar, Salem, and the big one a golden retriever with a purple collar, Daisy. I began crying as he out them down and I opened the cages. I got atracked by kisses and heads rubbing agaisnt my legs. "Damon how did you get them here!" I asked completely shocked. "I had a friend take good care of them on the long plane ride.

I got up and hugged him. "Thank you!" I said turning and petting my babies. he placed a bag down in front of the bed and walked out. I opened the bag and inside was all new stuff for the animals. He had collars and a need leash, kitty liter and a cat box, bowls and food, and a whole bunch of toys, and two beds.

i placed the toys in a box in the corner and set the beds up. I placed the kitty box with kitty liter in the bathroom with the food outside. I got ready for bed. I jumped into the bed followed by my fluffy friends. they curled up next to me and we were a sleep in minutes.

**hi guys! So in case you were wondering what everything looked like you can check it out in this link! ?filter=sets**


	4. Chapter 4

That night I had a peaceful sleep. I thought I did anyway. My alarm clock went off and I rolled over and hit it to shut it off. But when I went to roll over I rolled onto someone. I thought I rolled onto The kitty or puppy but when I opened my eyes I saw a half naked Damon laying underneath me. "Hi." He said smiling up and waving. "Um hi? Why are you in my bed underneath me?" I asked rolling off of him and wrapping in a blanket. "Oh um you were calling my name in the middle of the night calling my name out so I came in and you were asleep so I just tried covering you with the blanket and you grabbed my arm so I had no choice. I mean you have a strong grip for a sixteen year old girl. And for the half naked part I sleep in my sweatpants so.." I smiled at him and grabbed his arm flipping him onto his back. "That's extremely sexist Damon. I mean girls can be strong too right. My dad taught he everything from fishing, to fighting, to loading and shooting a gun, I'm a lethal weapon within myself." I said grinning keeping him pinned down. But just as fast as I pinned him he rolled me over pinning my arms and legs down. "Yeah well I had a little brother who liked to bite, and a dad who loved to hunt too. Plus I got into a lot of fights." He said smirking as he rolled off the bed.

I followed getting of the bed and wrapping myself in a bathrob. "I'm gonna take Daisy for a run." I said stretching and grabbing a pair of running shorts and a tanktop. "Don't you have to get to school?" He said turning to stand in my doorway. "It's like 4 in the morning Damon. I think ill be fine running, showering, eating and getting to school on time." I said pulling my long thick hair up into a messy bun and throwing on a headband. "Fine but I'm running with you." I agreed and we got ready meeting down stairs. He was in grey sweatpants and a black tee shirt. I was in a black tank top with colorful and matching running shorts and sneakers.

We ate healthy breakfast sandwiches I use to make at home, eggs with ham and cheese on whole wheat english muffins. I whistled for Daisy and put on her purple leash and collar And we were off. It started as a slow jog and once we got use to it and Daisy woke up a little it turned into a slow run and then we got competitive. We ran as fast as we could. One of us would get ahead and the other would catch up and back and forth. It was a little over two miles, we must have ran all around town. I obviously got home first, only by a second though. We laughed and I brought Daisy out to the back yard, putting her in he replay area so she wasn't stuck in the house all day.

i went up stairs and showered, then got ready for school. I was beyond nervous. Yes I was starting new, I could be anyone. I just wanted to be me, but who was I. I knew who I was. I was strong and independent and a flower child and a rock and roll rebel and I am currently having a mental breakdown and talking to myself in front of a mirror. I wiped my hands over my face and did my make up. I took forever to do my hair and pick out my outfit.

i looked myself over once in the mirror. My was curled and in a loose messy bun with a braid on the side. I did a smokey cat eye and my eyelashes were beyond long. I wore a strappy floral dress and wedges with a jean jacket over it. I pulled on my bangals and looked in the mirror. "You got this Josie. You look incredible and your strong and intelligent. Your gonna kick butt today." I said to myself fixing my lip gloss and trying to give myself a pep talk. "Yeah you are." Damon said standing standing in my doorway acting like a creepier. I smiled and blushed. "Uh thanks." He nodded and said, "We should head out because you have to take placement test and stuff to get you into classes." I smiled and nodded grabbing my black leath studded backpack and my suede fringed cross body handbag that Caroline said she loooooved.

i grabbed an apple passing through the kitchen. I went to walk out the door but Damon stopped me pointing to my bag. My handbag was unzipped and Salem popped his head out. I pulled him out and ran upstairs placing him in to the caged off area.

i headed down stairs and hopped outside into Damon's car. We drove off to the school and I waved to the group of seniors I saw the other day. we sat in the waiting room of the main office. I was beyond nervous and Damon could tell. I was bouncing my leg incredible fast. I had my hands in my lap and he reached over and squeezed my hand reassuringly, I smiled and they called my name. I went into an empty class room with one teacher who looked extremely old and rude. I sat down and took out my purple pencil. I began the test.

* * *

It felt like it took forever but really only took me two hours to complete five subject tests. I went back to the main office and waited the next hour and a half for my results. it was lunch time so the lady sitting at the desk gave Damon and i visitor passes to get lunch. I got a salad with strawberries and buffalo chicken with blue cheese dressing and a vanilla cupcake with frosting and sprinkles and a bottle of water. He got a grilled cheese and some grease fries and a coke. "That looks gross." I aid sticking my tongue out at his tray. "This is the best food on earth." He replied smiling. "I like food from the earth." He smiled and eyed my cupcake. "Okay well you can't live on carrots and strawberries as snacks and cupcakes and amazing!" I said feeling like a little kid. He smiled and we enjoyed our lunch sitting outside at a small table.

Before we left Caroline and Elena found us. They wished me good luck but Elena kept giving me the evil eye. She kissed Damon and took off. I was completely surprised but stayed silent. We headed back to the main office and they had my schedule ready. I was in US History II, AP English, Chemistry, Algebra II, and Portuguese III. They told me I could start my classes tomorrow and gave me a copy of the schedule with all my lunches and my locker number and combination. I headed to my locker and put books and my pictures of my parents and Daisy and Salem up. I smiled and walked out to Damon's car. It was almost two so we just waited for Elena and her brother who lived with us. We sat on the hood of the car in dead silence.

"So your probably wondering why I was calling your name out I'm the middle of the night?" I asked out of no where. "Um actually I'm wondering why you took Portuguese." he said smiling. I laughed saying, "my great grandmother spoke it so freshman year I wanted to sign up and learn to speak to her but she died before I even go into high school during the summer." He did the normal thing apologizing and I told him it was fine. "But why did you call out for me?" He asked. "I'm not entirely sure. When I was little, like five it started. my mom told me I called out a name every night since I was able to speak, Damon. I remember dreaming of a man, you at the age of five. We would play together and then when I turned 13 and started dating you would take me on dates and just recently I dreamed of you coming after me as I was running from something." I said feeling the heat rise in my face. I was telling this man things I didn't even want to tell anyone besides my mom. "I dreamed of you." He responded. I was shocked and could only stare at him speak less. "they were very vivid and lust-full dreams." Now he was blushing.

The bell rang and we got in the car. Elena and her brother Jeremy Got in. I sat in the back with Jeremy and Elena and Damon were up front. We got home and Elena and Jeremy went off to do homework. I took Daisy for a walk. I couldn't stand being in the house for another minute, especially after my talk with Damon. I was ideally walking when I found myself in the cemetery, deep in the cemetery. I was walking when I spotted an name, Alaric Saltzman. I sat down right in front of the head stone. I felt a connection and then I saw a man with dirty blonde hair. "Hello Josie. I'm Alaric, I'm your uncle." I was completely confused. "I don't have much time to explain. You came to my grave so your mother wanted me to give you information. You watch Lord of the rings?" He asked and I nodded yes. "Okay well elves aré real. There are some differences your eyes are two different colors. You can heal people and do small amounts of magic. Yes you are immortal. You can use the earth to your advantage. You need to practice, master it and You could be great." He finished and disappeared. I was crying when I opened my eyes.

I sat there for a second. It made sense I could grow plants and bring flowers back to life. I closed my eyes and picked one flower, lilies, I pictured a lily growing and reached my hands out. When I opened my eyes a lily began to grow. I was freaked out. I got up and ran home.


	5. Chapter 5

When I got home it was 4 o'clock. I jumped in the shower and changed into pajamas. I headed down stairs seeing no one had made dinner and it didn't look like they had planes on dinner I pulled out things to make a sloppy joe. I hadn't had one in forever. I made a whole thing of hamburger for it figuring they would smell it and come running. I loaded up a bun and sat at the table. One by one the all came down. Elena didn't stay she said she was going to stay with Caroline. I waved good bye and she gave me another nasty look.

After Jeremy and Stefan finished they said their good nights and went to their rooms. "Should I iust sleep in your room tonight or do you wanna sleep in mine?" Damon asked seriously. "Um you can sleep on the floor." I smiled and went to my room, he followed. I climbed into bed with Daisy and Salem snuggled against me. I turned the light out and tried to sleep. I couldn't I kept thinking about today at the cemetery. "Damon did you know an Alaric Saltsman?" He set straight up and I could almost feel the death glare I got. "Yes why?" "Um I went to his grave today. Damon he was my uncle." I said getting teary eyed. He nodded and apologized. He layed back down and it was silent for awhile. "Damon this is gonna sound Eire but do you believe in supernatural stuff? Like I don't know witches, werewolves, vampires, the boggy man, elves, stuff that goes bump in the night?" I wish I hadn't asked. He jumped up and came to sit next to me. "Why a&e you asking?" "Um no reason I guess." He nodded. "I think we should open our minds to things that are different." I nodded agreeing and yawned. I closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead. "Good night Josie."

i fell asleep right after and had the best dream. "Hello Josie." Damon said smiling sitting at an empty table with candels and liles. I smiled as he got up pulling the chair out for me and pushing it in when I sat down. It was beautiful. The sky was just filling up with stars and the way the sky made his eyes sparkle and dance was amazing. "Josie, you are beyond perfect. I think I'm falling for you." I smiled and couldnt help but blush. We ate spaghetti and meatballs like Lady and the TramP. It was like something out of a fairy tale. "Damon I need to tell you something. I-I think I'm and elf. I went to Alaric Saltzmans grave and he is apparently my uncle and well he I guess came to me. I could see him and he told me what I was and what I could do. Damon I don't know what to do." I finished freaking out. He nodded and kissed my forehead. "It's alright I won't let anything hurt you." He said as his veins grew to a blackish color and his eyes changed to that all to familiar color in my dreams.

I woke up almost falling out of bed. Damon was of course right next to me, my head had been on his chest, which was covered. It was only midnight so I went and grabbed a glass of water. I sat down in the kitchen for a bit sipping on my third glass when Stefsn came down. "Hey are you alright?" He asked pouring himself a glass of water. "Yeah just a bad dream. Um do you believe in supernatural beings like witches and vampires and werewolves and oh I don't elves? Sorry I know it's a weird question. " I asked trying to steady my breath. He took a moment to think about it and nodded. "Yeah I do and I wouldn't judge anyone if they were or knew about them either." He said smiling. I was beyond curious Now. It was like he knew something. I nodded and finished my glass. I hurried upstairs and crawled back to bed. Damon was still sleeping. I fell asleep listening to his heart best.

* * *

I woke up at five letting Damon stay asleep. I went down stairs and made myself an omelet with bacon. Stefan came down saying good morning and I made him and Jeremy an omelet with bacon. The three of us sat at the table eating our food. It felt normal. I had to smile to myself because it felt like a real family when in reality we were all orphans. I mean yeah Stefan had Damon and Jeremt had Elena But I had no siblings. I shock out of my day dreaming finishing my last bite and putting my plate I'm the sink. "Hey do you want a ride to school today?" Stefan asked smiling. I said yes and told him I'd be ready in ten minutes, telling my to take my time that it was only six thirty. I smiled and headed up stairs.

Damon was still asleep so I grabbed Daisy taking her outside and hooking her up to her chain pouring water in her bowl. I went back up stairs. He was still sleeping so I washed my face and did my eyeliner and mascara. I straightened my already straight hair and put it in a ponytail with a braid in the back. I had to change so I grabbed a pink lace skirt and a denim blouse that was tied in the front. I knew Damon was fast asleep so I decided to change right there because my cat was in the bathroom and I had no plans on getting scratched today. I started getting dressed, taking my shorts off and putting the skirt on and changing my underwear. I took my tank too off putting on a bra. I heard a noise and turned around to see Damon off the bed starring at me. I couldn't speak. I was at a lost for words, he was so beautiful with his messy bed-head hair and his sleepy face. He started coming closer to me which made me nervous because I didn't even have my bra clasped yet. He came right up to me and rapped his arms around me reaching for my bra in the back, my heart stopped. I could have sworn I was going to die. But all Damon did was clasp my bra for me. I could breath again as he removed his arms. I smiled at him as his face came closer to mine. I was only 5'2 he was 6'1 so it was a long way down. I reached up on my tippy toes as his lips met mine. It was a passionate kiss that I could have gotten lost in. My legs had found their way around his waste and his hands holding me up. He lifted me onto the burrow and my arms rapped around his neck. We were completely into the moment. He was kissing my lips, my neck, my jawline. It was amazing, it was incredible.

There was a knock on the door but we were too busy to notice. His lips were locked with mine. But it was cut off when we heard Stefan yell, "Damon!". We backed off and I could see Damon's eyes. They were like the dream, black veined and dark eyes. He looked at me and we both wore faces of curiosity and surprise. I looked in the mirror and aw my eyes, one blue and one purple. "what the hell!" I said looking to Damon and Stefan. I got off the burrow with the help of Damon and grabbed my bag. "I'll see you down stairs Stefan." I said faking the best smile I could and ran down the stairs grabbing my pink platform wedges and white knee highs.

I sat at the kitchen pulling on my knee highs when Stefan came down. It had bed five minutes of him and Damon talking, it felt like forever. "Ready?" He asked smiling and I nodded sliding into my shoes. I grabbed my bag and we headed out the door to the garage. What I saw was beyond amazing. It was a small red and white spots car from like forever ago. "Oh my god. Where did you get this?" I asked shocked. "It was passed down generation to generation in my family." " it still runs?!" He nodded, "Yeah Matt helped me fix it awhile ago." I nodded smiling and climbing in. I was beyond nervous as we headed to my first day at a new school, and with what happened at home made me more nervous.

i went straight to my locker telling Stefan I'd meet him at his car after. I went to my locker and got my books. Elena saw me but gave me a nasty look as I waved at her. I went to all of my classes, Caroline was in three and Bonnie in two and Stefan in two and of course Elena was in four.

I ate lunch with Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena. It was awkward. Caroline was the only one really talking. I was beyond grateful when lunch ended. I wasn't feeling good so I went to the nurse who dis missed me. I went to my locker as she called Damon who had to pick me up. I sat in the main office waiting for him. When he got there I stood up too fast or something and got dizzy almost falling over. He caught me though and held me up all the way to the car. It was an awkward car ride home.

when we got home I went up stairs and lied down. It wasn't five minutes and Damon came in sitting on the side of my Bed. " I think we need to talk." I nodded and sat up. "Okay well up I'm a vampire. So is Stefan, Elena and Caroline. Bonnie's a witch and Jeremy well he is a vampire hunter. But he has controlled the urge to kill us." I couldn't speak I just nodded. "And there is a family of the first vampire who wanted to kill or protect Elena. It's actually really crazy. and apparently your a supernatural being so." I nodded and lied back down, falling asleep. Damon kissed my forehead and I was out.

It was a peaceful sleep. No dreams or anything. Just bliss. All I could think of was the kiss with Damon.

* * *

"Hey Josie." I heard a female voice Bonnie, say. "I'm an elf, your a witch, Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, and Tyler are all vampires. Oh and Tyler is a, hybrid, he is also a werewolf! this is too much Bonnie. And Jeremy wanted to kill all go them! I don't even know what I can do Bonnie. This is way too much!" I was freaking out. She tried calming me down. "Hey it's okay. I know what you can do. Your able to bring things back to life, but elves stick more to plants. Your able to use the earth, like a witch, to do spells, not strong ones but still. And your eyes, whenever your doing and elvish thing your eyes turn baby blue and lavender.

I nodded trying to breath. "I'm gonna a help you Josie okay." "Wait why did my eyes change when I kissed Damon? Why did his eyes do that thing?!" She smiled and placed a hand rubbing on my arm. "Okay this is gonna be the weird part. You and Damon well your mated together. Your soul mates. so when you two had a moment of intense passion for the first time it enabled you abilities for a moment. My grams had a book on elves and how mating worked with them." I was totally freaked but nodded. "Okay so I'm basically destined to spend forever with him? I can heal things and do little magic?" She nodded. I breathed and nodded back. "Great" "hey it will be okay." I heard Caroline say. She came over from the doorway smiling and rubbing encouraging circles into my back. "Oh and Elena is sired to Damon, so she does whatever he says and well she loooooves him." Caroline finished sticking her tongues out like a little kid with green vegetables. I had to giggle at that."yeah nothing weird or anything ." I said giggling.


End file.
